Rebound Action
by Beckyhelene
Summary: AU, PRNS. The six friends have known each other practically all their lives. Blake gets dumped by his girlfriend and his friends and brother try to help him get back in the game, but he's shocked to find out where he ends up finding love.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Me, own Power Rangers? Do I look I've got "Employee of Disney" stamped on my ass? I only own the character of Ivy.

Summary: AU-no rangers, no Lothor, everyone's just average teenage folks. Blake recently broke up with his girlfriend Ivy and is moping around. His friends, Shane, Cam, and Dustin, and his brother, Hunter, start setting him up on some blind dates to get his mind off things, but he's surprised where it is he ends up finding love.

--------------------------------

Blake Bradley and his girlfriend, Ivy Stevens, sat in the bleachers as one of their friends, Shane Clarke, competed in a skateboarding event. Their other friends, Cam Watanabe, Dustin Brooks, Tori Hanson and Blake's adopted older brother, Hunter, also sat cheering him on. They watched as Shane landed a perfect trick.

"Whooo!" Tori yelled, jumping to her feet and clapping. "Go Shane!" She said. Blake couldn't help laugh at her. Cam, Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Tori had all been friends since they were little. Ivy had joined the group a year ago as Blake's main squeeze and Hunter just started hanging with them, even though they were all younger then him. Ivy didn't see the excitement of the whole event but had gone because Blake had insisted on cheering Shane on. Ivy discretely made a face at Tori's actions. Ivy never understood how Tori could be such...well, 'one of the guys'. She never wore make-up, always dressed in jeans and plain shirts, and she surfed. The only feminine quality about her would be her long blonde hair which Ivy found surprising that Tori kept it long and in such good condition.

"Isn't this great?" Blake asked her. Ivy plastered on a phony smile.

"Absolutely." She said. Blake smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. Shane finished up his first trial and walked off the ramp as people clapped for him.

"I'm going to go get drinks. You guys want anything?" Tori asked.

"Mountain Dew?" Dustin asked.

"Code red?" Hunter asked. Tori nodded.

"Cam?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I'm good." He said. Tori stepped over the three guys and came to Blake and Ivy.

"How about you two?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Blake said. Ivy leaned forward a bit.

"You think you can get me a bottle of Aquafina?" She asked.

"Got it." Tori said. She went to leave, but Ivy caught her hand.

"Make sure it's _Aquafina_, not some other lame water."

"I got it." Tori said with a chuckle. She pulled her hand back and walked off to the concession stand, hiding her rolling eyes from Ivy. Bottled water was bottled water. Oh, but little Miss Princess Ivy had to have Aquafina. Sometimes Tori had to wonder what Blake saw in her. She was such a prissy girly thing. It sometimes made Tori want to puke. She got the drinks and a Sprite for herself and took a foam carrying tray. She placed the guys' and her drink in and carried Ivy's as she made her way back. As she came back she handed Ivy her drink and then made her way back to her seat, handing Hunter and Dustin their drinks.

----------------------------

After the event, all seven teenagers went out for pizza. Shane was proudly holding his trophy up on the table as they waited for their pizza pie to be ready.

"Oh yeah, first place!" Shane grinned as he held his trophy up high. The others laughed.

"Careful Shane," Tori began, "if your head gets any bigger, you won't be able to fit through the door." Shane gave her a mean look.

"Jealous, Tori?" He asked. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." She said. She looked up. "Ooh, pizza's ready." She said as she saw one of the workers signaling. She got up and looked at her friends. "All right, fork it over." She said.

"Fork what over?" Dustin asked.

"As if I'm paying for this whole thing myself. Come on, empty those wallet's people." She said. The guys groaned as they pulled out their wallets. Ivy went to take hers out but Blake stopped her.

"I got it." He smiled. He handed Tori money to cover his and Ivy's end and the others handed money to her as well. Her hand closed around the bills.

"Thank you." She said as she spun on her heel and paid for the pizza and brought it back.

"Ah, food!" Shane said as he went to dig in. Ivy looked at him.

"Ever heard of ladies first?" She asked in an icy tone. Shane looked at her.

"Uh.......Sorry." He said. Ivy grabbed a plate and went to reach for a plate when she made a face.

"Yuck!" She said loud enough for some of the workers at the pizzeria to hear and look at her. "This is covered in grease." She complained.

"Uh, yeah, Ivy, it's _pizza_." Hunter said.

"Well, I'm not eating **this**." She replied, pushing the pie away from her. She sat back.

"OK, more for the rest of us." Shane shrugged. He stopped and looked at Tori.

"Lady Tori, would you like the first slice?" He joked. Tori socked him in the shoulder. "Oww." He groaned, putting his hand on his shoulder, which surely would have a bruise by morning.

"Tori." Ivy gasped. "You can't hit guys."

"I can't?" Tori asked as she pulled a slice out for herself.

"It's unlady like." Ivy said.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Tori ain't a lady." Dustin said. Tori looked at him and raised her fist to hit him. "OK, ok, sorry." He quickly said. "I was just kidding." Ivy pouted her lips a bit. She turned to Blake.

"Baby, can you take me to that place down the street? I think I want a salad." She said in her girly baby voice that she always used to get her way. Blake looked at her.

"Uh, Ivy, honey, we just got pizza." He said. Ivy glared at him.

"I know that." She said, somewhat indignantly. "But I want a _salad_." She said. Blake closed his eyes and sighed.

"OK." He said. The two stood up.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought we were all going to party to celebrate Shane's victory." Cam said.

"Yeah! firs-"Shane began, but Tori shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"**Shut up** already." She laughed. Shane glared at her but munched on the pizza anyway.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Blake said as he walked out with Ivy. The others watched them leave.

"God, I _so_ do not like her." Tori said. "And what was that whole 'unlady like' crap about?" She crossed her arms.

"Don't listen to her, Tori." Cam said.


	2. It's not you, it's me

Disclaimer: Me, own Power Rangers? Do I look I've got "Employee of Disney" stamped on my ass? I only own the character of Ivy.

Summary: AU-no rangers, no Lothor, everyone's just average teenage folks. Blake recently broke up with his girlfriend Ivy and is moping around. His friends, Shane, Cam, and Dustin, and his brother, Hunter, start setting him up on some blind dates to get his mind off things, but he's surprised where it is he ends up finding love.

Note: Sorry for not updating in such a long time.

-

Several days later, Blake was sitting with Ivy in a pricey restaurant. It was their six month anniversary. Blake smiled at Ivy as he held her hands over the table. She was wearing the silver bracelet he had given her earlier. Blake watched as it gleamed in the candlelight. They had just finished eating and Blake paid the check…..which was three digits…….and were now waiting for the waiter to come back with Blake's credit card. Blake smiled at Ivy and leaned into kiss her. Ivy leaned back, away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ivy sighed and pulled her hands away from his. Blake's stomach began to churn; he didn't like what was going on.

"Blake, we need to talk." She said. Blake's eyes widened. He really didn't like what was going on.

"You're dumping me?" He asked. Ivy sighed.

"It's just not working out." She said.

"What's not working out?" He asked. "Did I do something wrong? Ivy, tell me and I'll fix it." Ivy sighed.

"It's nothing that can be fixed." She said. She took his hand comfortingly. "It's not you, it's me." Blake stared at her. _First 'we need to talk' now 'it's not you, it's me' how many clichés is she going to pull out?_ He asked himself.

"Translation: It **is** me." Blake said, pulling his hand back.

"Look, it's nothing personal, but Jeff Billings asked me out." Ivy shrugged.

"Jeff Billings? Captain of the basketball team?" Blake asked. "You told me you thought he was a jerk and you wouldn't come near him with a ten foot pole."

"Things change." She said. "To be honest, I liked him and only started dating you so he'd notice me and get jealous." She smiled happily. "It worked." Blake stared at her, his jaw flapping as he tried to come up with something to say.

"…….You're not even going to try to lie and attempt to spare my feelings?" Blake asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, I figured you deserved the truth." Ivy said.

"I deserved the truth?" Blake scoffed. "No, what I deserved was for my girlfriend not to dump me after I almost maxed out my credit card to buy her a nice gift and a nice dinner." Blake said.

"Speaking of which," Ivy said, taking the bracelet off. "Ever heard of gold?" She asked. Blake's jaw tightened.

"God, my friends and Hunter were right, you are an ungrateful brat." Blake said. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll bring your stuff over to your house tomorrow." She said, referring to the many stuffed animals and cards he had given her during their courtship. She stood up and walked off. Blake turned around, facing her retreating form.

"Yeah, well if you see a burning bile of crap on the front lawn, that'll be your stuff!" Blake yelled after her as she left, causing diners to turn and stare at him. Blake sighed and turned back around, putting his head in his hands. A few minutes later, the waiter came back.

"Uh, excuse me sir." Said the waiter. Blake looked up. He had Blake's credit card in his hand. "Your card has been denied." He said, sliding the card over to the young man on the table.


	3. Pancakes

Disclaimer: Me, own Power Rangers? Do I look I've got "Employee of Disney" stamped on my ass? I only own the character of Ivy.

Summary: AU-no rangers, no Lothor, everyone's just average teenage folks. Blake recently broke up with his girlfriend Ivy and is moping around. His friends, Shane, Cam, and Dustin, and his brother, Hunter, start setting him up on some blind dates to get his mind off things, but he's surprised where it is he ends up finding love.

-

Blake sighed as he used the restaurant phone to call his brother, begging him to come to the restaurant with his credit card. Hunter, a little puzzled, agreed and within fifteen minutes was at the restaurant. Blake looked up as soon as Hunter walked up and sighed with relief.

"Hunter." He said, calling him over. Hunter turned and looked over to see Blake sitting alone at a table with his credit card and a silver bracelet splayed out in front of him. He sat down across from Blake at the empty chair and looked at him. Blake did not look happy.

"What happened?" He asked. Blake looked at him.

"Depends on which 'what' you're referring to." Blake said. "Do you mean the 'what' that my girlfriend just dumped me, or the 'what' that my credit card was declined when I tried to pay for dinner?" Blake asked. Hunter gave his little brother a sympathetic look. The waiter then came by and Hunter gave him his card, saying he'd pay for the meals. The waiter gave him a look, probably assuming this card would be no good either. Hunter glared at the man with dark eyes.

"Are you going to run the card, or not?" He barked lowly. The waiter turned around and left. A few minutes later he returned with Hunter's card and the receipt. He provided the young man a pen and he signed the receipt. Hunter then got up and pulled a depressed Blake to his feet. Blake numbly clutched the bracelet and useless credit card in his hand. Hunter put an arm around Blake's shoulders and led his younger brother out the door. The waiter looked at them.

"What, no tip?" He asked. Hunter paused and walked back to the snooty man.

"Yeah, here's a tip, keep turning your nose up at people and you just might get punched one of these days." Hunter said. He turned around and went back to Blake.

-

When Blake and Hunter got home, Blake shuffled off to his room, slamming the door. Their parents, who were sitting in the living room, looked up.

"What happened?" Mr. Bradley asked. Hunter sighed and sat down next to them. He told them about Ivy and the card.

"I guess he maxed it out when he bought Ivy's present." Hunter rationalized, referring to the card. Mrs. Bradley sighed.

"Oh, my poor baby let me go see if he's all right." She said. She went to get up.

"Mom," Hunter said quickly. "I don't think he wanted you or dad to know, I mean, he could've asked one of you guys to bail him out of the card issue, but he called me instead." Mr. Bradley nodded.

"Hunter's got a point, dear." He said to his wife. "Blake probably doesn't want us making a fuss."

"I guess so." She said. "You know, I never really liked that Ivy girl anyway, always struck me as a snob."

"Join the club." Hunter sighed.

-

The sunlight poking through Blake's navy colored curtains the next morning provided a harsh awakening. Blake sighed as he tried to turn away from it, only to realize he wasn't alone. He blinked as sleep left his eyes. There was Tori, calmly sitting with her back against the headboard wearing jeans, a blue tank top under an opened blue checkered shirt.

"Tori." He grumbled out in greeting. He sighed and shut his eyes. It wasn't a total shock to see Tori there. He had known her for the majority of his life, and they would sometimes crawl into each other's windows and hang out. Although she did it more then he did as they grew older. He always chuckled to himself saying they had the whole Dawson/Joey thing going on. Tori had slept in his bed a few times at night. Blake never really minded. He'd feel the bed shift as she got in and pulled back the covers, making room for his bedmate then as soon as she would get under the covers, he'd pull them back over the both of them and fall back asleep. Sometimes she'd come over in the mornings and he'd see her when he woke up, much like today.

"Hey." She said. "You okay?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked breezily. Tori sighed.

"Hunter called me." She said. Blake would've rolled his eyes if they hadn't already been closed. _Of course Hunter, using any excuse to get Tori over here. _He thought to himself. He had had the sneaky suspicion that Hunter had a thing for Tori since him hanging out with Blake and his friends on a regular basis seemed to coincide with Tori sort of "growing into her looks" and no longer being the awkward kid that used to annoy him. Blake didn't have any hard evidence, but he was pretty sure that was it. "You okay?" Tori asked, her voice tearing Blake from his thoughts. Blake gave a noncommittal grunt and didn't really say "yes I'm fine" or "no I'm not." It was just a grunt. Tori sighed. She knew Blake enough to know that he didn't want to talk about it. Her head turned to the nightstand and she caught sight of the silver bracelet. She lifted it up and placed it in her hand. "Geez." She said. "Now, if a guy ever gave me something like this, I'd marry him." She said. Blake looked up at her.

"You wouldn't have any use for it. You hate jewelry, remember?" He asked. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and rested his back against the headboard next to Tori.

"True." She said. "Still, it looks freakin' expensive."

"It **was **'freakin' expensive." Blake said gloomily. "But no, it wasn't gold; therefore it was inferior to Ivy's taste." He sighed. Tori placed the bracelet back on the night stand and turned to face Blake.

"Well, Ivy's a total snobby bitch. We all knew it." Tori said. Blake looked at her.

"She wasn't a sno……" He trailed off as Tori gave him a look. "Ok, maybe she was." He said. "Why didn't anyone feel the need to inform me of her snobby-ness?"

"Dude, we figured you saw it clear as day." Tori said. "I mean remember how she was at the pizza parlor after Shane's skateboarding competition?" Tori asked. She scrunched up her nose and made a high pitched annoying sounding voice. "Oh….Pizza it's so greasy. Blake, baby, I want a salad; let's go to some other place even though you've already paid for the pizza." Tori said, imitating Ivy. She accentuated her point by leaning her face close to Blake's and batting her eye lashes. "Please?" She said. Tori broke the act and lean back. "And even if you didn't see it," she began, back in her normal voice. "We kind of saw that you were too wrapped up around her little finger. If we did say anything you'd get all defensive. So we just hoped you'd see her for the brat she was and end it."

"But _she_ ended it." Blake pointed out. "So wait, you all thought my girlfriend was awful?" He thought.

"Pretty much." Tori said. She thought for a second. "Lemme see, Cam, Dustin, Shane, Hunter and myself. Yup, all of us."

"Wow, thanks." Blake said. Tori sighed.

"Whatever, man. Forget about it. She's out of the picture. I think it's time to celebrate." She said, putting on a big smile, the one that she always used when any of her friends were in the dumps. It was a kind, sweet infectious smile. Blake always thought it was kind of funny seeing as although Tori was nice and kind, 'sweet' was not a word he'd use to describe her. But he couldn't help it, pretty soon the edges of his mouth turned up into a smile. Tori's smile widened, happy to see she had succeeded in her mission. "Oh, before I forget, you're mom made you this huge pancake breakfast."

"What? She hasn't done that since I was a kid."

"I guess Hunter told her and your dad what happened and she wanted to cheer her little boy up." Tori said, she reached over and pinched his cheek. Blake laughed and shook her off.

"Are my folks here?"

"Nah, your mom dragged your dad and brother off to some flea market outside of town, which is why Hunter called me." Tori shrugged. "Guess he didn't want you to be all alone."

"I see." Blake said. "So, want some pancakes?" He offered. Tori nodded.

"Sounds good." She said. She hopped off the bed. Blake got out of bed. He was just wearing a white t-shirt and navy boxers. He would've been embarrassed and tried to pull on jeans or something, but he never felt the need to be embarrassed when it came to Tori. She really was one of the guys. The two of them made it down to the kitchen where Blake found a platter piled with pancakes.

"Jeez, mom really went overboard." Blake said. He got two plates, two knives and two forks from the cabinet and drawer and handed them to Tori. She set them on the table as Blake retrieved two cups. He filled both with orange juice and set them on the table. The two friends sat as they enjoyed the pancakes. After they ate, the two friends returned to Blake's room. Blake took a box and began tossing Ivy's belongings in it with Tori's help. Tori picked up a picture frame that lay on his desk. In it was a picture of him and Ivy at a school dance. She took the picture out of the frame. Blake looked at her. "What are you doing?" He went to take the picture from her; Tori pulled her hand back, keeping it from her grasp.

"We need to do a full out Ivy removal here." Tori said. "That includes pictures."

"What's wrong with pictures?" He asked. "I mean, that was our first real date." Tori rolled her eyes. She held the picture up to his face.

"Can you honestly tell me you want this here? I mean, all it's going to do is remind you of how she dumped you, which will ultimately make you miserable to the point that you'll get pathetic. So pathetic that you'll become obsessed with winning Ivy back, even go as far as lust after girls who look or act like her only to realize you want the real deal so you'll find Ivy and get down on your hands and knees like a disgusting sad little puppy dog and beg her to take you back, making a huge fool of yourself." Blake stared at her.

"Thanks for the sympathy." He muttered.

"Just telling it how it is." Tori shrugged. Blake reached out and snatched the picture from her.

"Anyway, that's not why I wanted to keep it." He said, obviously lying which resulted in a scoff from Tori. "What? I happen to think I look rather good in this picture." He said. Tori rolled her eyes and took the picture back. She held it in both of her hands, displaying it to Blake right before ripping it right down the middle. Blake's eyes widened. "Tori! What are you doing? That's a memory!"

"And now it's trash." Tori said. She placed the half of the picture that had him in it in Blake's hand and threw the half that had Ivy in the box. "There, you get to forever gaze at the night where you were having a good hair moment, happy?" She asked. Blake sighed.

"Not even close." He said, slumping down at the edge of his bed. Tori went over and sat beside him.

"Please tell me you're not going to cry over her." Tori said. Blake rolled his eyes.

"You know what; you are not the right person to have at this time. Why didn't Hunter call Cam? He's more of a sympathetic guy."

"Hey, you want me to leave, I'll leave." Tori said. Blake didn't say a word. Tori ran her tongue over her gums, annoyed by Blake. "Fine." She said, standing up. Blake sighed and grabbed her wrist in his hands.

"No, stay. I'm sorry." He said, pulling her back down next to him. "Maybe it's best that you're here, jolt me out of my misery." Tori laughed.

"Good to know I have some uses." She said.


	4. Rous

Disclaimer: Me, own Power Rangers? Do I look I've got "Employee of Disney" stamped on my ass? I only own the character of Ivy.

Summary: AU-no rangers, no Lothor, everyone's just average teenage folks. Blake recently broke up with his girlfriend Ivy and is moping around. His friends, Shane, Cam, and Dustin, and his brother, Hunter, start setting him up on some blind dates to get his mind off things, but he's surprised where it is he ends up finding love.

000000000000000000000000000

Blake and Tori finished putting the things in the box, although Tori did most of the work since there were a lot of things Blake didn't want to get rid of.

"Okay, things are now in box, now what?" Tori asked. Blake looked at her and remembered what he said to Ivy the night before.

"Well, we can create a bonfire on the lawn." He said.

"Blake, we can't do that." Tori said.

"Yeah, you're right. That would be mean."

"Forget that noise," Tori scoffed. "Remember the last time you used your dad's lighter fluid?" She asked. Blake groaned. She was referring to a time when they were eight and wanted to make a campfire on the lawn to make s'mores. Blake got the idea of putting lighter fluid on the logs so that they'd light up, unfortunately, he used too much and instead of making a nice little campfire, they created a huge blaze that singed off Blake's eyebrows. Thankfully, it was the day school let out for the summer so he had three months of being able to wear caps all the time until his eyebrows grew back.

"That was almost ten years ago." Blake said. "When are you going to drop it?"

"Never." Tori grinned. Blake groaned again and shook his head.

"I guess just give Ivy her stuff when she comes to give me mine."

"And when's that?"

"She said she'd be coming over today."

"Wow, she's not even giving herself time to reminisce over your things." Tori mused.

"Why must you torture me?" Blake asked. Tori shrugged.

"Because it's fun." She said.

"Thanks." Blake said in a deadpan tone. He walked out of his room. Tori jogged after him and jumped up, putting her arms around his neck and walking behind him.

"Come on, you know I'm just joking with you, right?" She asked. Blake placed a hand on her hands that were resting against his clavicle.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "I know." Tori smiled. She squeezed him gently before releasing him and walking beside him. Blake flopped down on the couch in the living room. Tori sat beside him.

"So, now what?" Tori asked. Blake shrugged.

"I was figuring I'd just wallow in self pity all day, but since you're here.." Blake said, letting his voice trail off.

"Hey, hey, hey." Tori said. "You have no need to wallow. You're free from Ivy's clutches. You should be celebrating!" Tori stopped as an idea struck her. "How about tonight all of us go out for pizza and hang out at the arcade and just have fun?" She suggested. Blake made a face. Tori glared at him. "Just so you know, that **wasn't **a suggestion." She pointed out, not about to allow Blake to weasel out of it. Blake heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"I guess that sounds like fun." Blake said. Tori grinned and good-naturally socked him on the shoulder.

"That-a-boy." She said. Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Tori shifted and looked out the window.

"Who is it?" Blake asked. Tori cringed.

"You don't want to know." Tori said. Blake sighed and turned around to look out the window. There, by the door, stood Ivy and Jeff. Ivy was carrying a box filled with things. Blake sighed before getting up and going to his room. A few seconds later he came back carrying the box he had.

"Well, here goes." He said. Blake sighed as he went over to the door. Tori went over and stood by him as he opened the door. Ivy looked up and gave a sickly sweet smile to Blake, then her eyes shifted to Tori and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, hi, Tori." She said, her voice laced with disdain. Tori rolled her eyes. Ivy turned back to Blake. "Well, I brought your stuff." She said. The box had some stuffed animals, pictures and a jacket of Blake's. "Jeff, honey, can you get the box from Blake?" She asked. Blake tried his best to hide the twinge he got at that. Ivy and Jeff didn't seem to care but Tori picked up on it. She stepped forward and snatched the box Ivy had from her hands. Ivy glared at her. Tori set the box down on the floor. She then took the box out of Blake's hands.

"Take it yourself." Tori said as she shoved it in Ivy's hands. Ivy's glared intensified.

"Bitch." Ivy said her eyes in angry slits. She shoved the box into Jeff's hands and stepped forward towards Tori. "This doesn't involve you."

"Oh, I believe it does, hoe." Tori said, stepping towards Ivy, ready to face any "challenge" Ivy tried to throw at her. Jeff watched the two girls and smirked at the idea of witnessing a catfight. Blake groaned and took Tori's arm and gently pulled her back. The two girls continued their glaring match.

"Ivy, you got your things, you can go now." Blake sighed. Ivy's eyes glided towards Blake and she instantly lost the iciness in her eyes and gave him another smile. Tori looked at Blake and saw that he was falling for that façade of sweetness. Without even thinking, Tori grabbed Blake's shoulder and spun him to her. Blake barely had time to react before Tori pulled his head down and gave him a hot steamy kiss. Blake's eyes widened a bit at this. Tori continued kissing him for a good while before slowly pulling away. She put on a sly smile and turned her head to Ivy and Jeff. Jeff seemed pretty neutral but Ivy's jaw hung open in absolute horror.

"Oh, are you two still here?" She asked with feigned innocence. "Sorry," she said, stepping in closer to Blake and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Whenever I'm with Blake, I forget about anyone else." She said, smirking.

"As if I'm going to believe you two have gotten together a day after I dumped him." Ivy said, trying to act as if she knew everything. Tori's smirk widened.

"My sweetie is such a clever stud, isn't he? He made you believe you were dumping him so that he didn't have to dump you. He didn't feel like seeing you get all weepy and everything in public." Tori took one hand away from Blake's arm and nonchalantly pushed her hair back, causing the sleeve of her shirt to rise, revealing the silver bracelet on her wrist. Ivy's jaw fell open again. Blake looked over and saw it, his eyes got even wider.

"What-" Ivy stammered. "What are you doing with that?"

"Oh this?" Tori asked. "Just a present from Blake, celebrating the fact that he ditched your sorry ass." Ivy growled. She grabbed Jeff's arm.

"Let's go." She snarled. She pulled Jeff away as they walked to his car. Tori kept holding onto Blake until the two of them drove away. After a few minutes, Tori let go of him and let out peals of laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Tori asked between laughs. Blake stared at her.

"Wha………What just happened?" Blake asked. Tori laughed.

"I just helped you stick one to Ivy." Tori smiled. "I mean come on; why else have a best friend of the opposite sex if not to make exes jealous?" She smirked. Blake couldn't help give a chuckle and shake his head.

"All right then, how'd you get the bracelet on?" Blake asked. Tori smiled and took off the bracelet and handed it to him.

"I got curious and tried it on while we were putting things in the box and I guess I forgot to put it back on your nightstand. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." Blake said. He looked at it and handed it back to her. "Here, you keep it." He said. "It looked good on you." Tori took it. She looked at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." Blake said. Tori shrugged.

"Okay." She said, putting it back on.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and change. Do you want to call Dustin, Shane and Cam and see if they'll meet us at the arcade?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Tori said. Blake walked off to the bathroom. Tori watched him leave. She went over and sat down on the couch, reaching for the phone. She stopped and looked over; making sure Blake wasn't coming back. She heard the shower turn on and figured the coast was clear. Tori sighed and lightly touched her lips. She had wanted to kiss Blake since they were kids. She always thought Blake was special and realized she really had feelings other then friendship for him when they were eight and he was wondering around without any eyebrows and it didn't totally repulse her. When they were thirteen she realized she was in love with him, but he didn't seem to give any inclination to feeling the same so she pretended she just thought of him as a friend. When she saw Blake fall head over heals for Ivy, Tori figured he liked girly girls and that really told her it would never happened between them seeing as she was not a girly girl and had no intention of becoming one, even for him. Tori sighed and picked up the phone and dialed Shane's phone number.


End file.
